


Frustration

by Whitejj01



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Requested fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01
Summary: Samirah and amir aren't supposed to touch... at least not until they're married; sometimes, though, they just can't help themselves.ORIn which Samirah and Amir see Fierrochase and other awesome ships and are envious of their awesomeness.Ties into The Love We Share.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AAThanatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/gifts).



**Sam**

A light brush against her as they walked.

She hoped nobody had noticed, but it was a little hard to process the thought. Any physical contact at all was wonderful to the point of being distracting.

 

She and Amir, along with Alex and Magnus, had decided to go on a double date to the movies. As they walked into theater 4 (on the left), she was distracted by Amir's discreet- but affectionate- brush of her hip. It was a good thing the door leading in was open, or she probably would've run into it.

 

**Magnus**

As the movie began, he fiddled with the drawstrings on his jacket, suspending his hands from them. Part of the reason why he'd voted for this movie - Wonder Woman - was because of the greek mythology he had heard it contained. He watched the island of Themyscira and made a mental note to ask his cousin later if this was what the amazons were really like.

He couldn't really focus, though - something about Amir and Sam today was bothering him. They looked uneasy and restless, as if the movie choice or its content bothered them. Amir looked like he couldn't decide between curiosity and discomfort.

Alex, on the other hand, seemed more stable than she had been of late, even though she was still on her period. He watched her eyes jump from one part of the screen to the next, the curiosity showing in her eyes about every little detail.

 

**Amir**

Amir was nervous about briefly touching Samirah throughout the entire movie. Had she liked it? Had she hated it? He'd broken tradition by doing it, so she'd probably hated it.

And then there was the distraction of greek mythology - he remembered Magnus once mentioning his cousin and greek mythology. The movie was interesting, too, and the romance felt genuine to him (It just reminded him more of what he'd done, though), but something about it felt familiar - in a distant way.

And the way that Alex and Magnus reached out and touched eachother - so confidently and easily - he wished for once that the old rules would change.

 

**Alex**

The popcorn was delicious. Apparently, even though he would have been out of practice, Magnus was an expert movie-goer, getting the combination of butter and salt  _just_ right.

She was distracted by the annoying sound of Magnus being a doofus and chewing popcorn with his mouth open. She reached over and pushed his jaws together, trailing her hand across his cheek in the process.

 

Amir, who was sitting next to her, shifted in his seat again. Aside from Magnus, He must've been the least tactful boy ever born. He looked uncomfortable about something, but she couldn't tell what.

 

**Omni**

As they walked back to the bus along Boylston street, Amir felt Sam brush against his shoulder for a full two seconds, and felt his heart jump. She hadn't hated it! In fact, from how long she'd stayed pressed against him like that, she had really liked it.

That was good, but Amir really wished he could do more - crash his lips against hers, or even just hug her.

He didn't know it, but Sam was wishing the same thing. They both desperately wished that they could do what the other two walking with them could do so easily. They were aching to simply touch, and yet they couldn't.

 To say the least, it was Frustrating.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Picks up tank and throws it for movie reference and dramatic effect*
> 
> BOOM!  
> Sorry it's a bit short, but I didn't have the time to do much research or to think up a more complex plot.
> 
> Want more? Say so, and give some suggestions to speed up the process!
> 
> -Whitejj01


	2. Aggravation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, this time with Blitzen and Heartstone.
> 
> Leave a comment with some ideas to speed up the next chapter!
> 
> -Whitejj01

**Samirah**

A picnic may not have been the best idea.

 

Yes, Amir had been  _wonderful_ setting it up, and finding another pair of people to go with them, and picking out special food, and everything else.

 

But it just made her heart ache more.

 

She chewed a grape slowly, watching Blitzen's hand pat Hearth's knee. It was obvious that those two were going to fall for each other, and everyone could see it - except for them, of course. They obstinately refused to believe that it was anything more than a strong friendship.

The slight motion of Blitzen's hand sparked her imagination, and in her mind's eye, she saw herself patting Amir's knee, slowly and rythmically. It was perfect - they were actually allowed to touch, to show how they felt. They connected - everything about them was exposed to the other, and it was amazing.

 

**Amir**

Amir saw it too. It bugged him, but he didn't necessarily wish to touch her... his wish was more to touch her heart, and that he could already do - admittedly with some difficulty.

He wished he could do it more. More picnics, more movies, more everything. He wanted to show more than just a tiny drop in the enormous lake of affection that he had to offer. But unfortunately, for the most part, he'd have to wait. Small breaks in the rules would have to suffice for now, but he  _needed_ her... he needed her advice and her strength in dealing with the crazy reality that they were living in - Norse gods and Einherji surrounding them every day. He was sitting next to a dwarf and an elf, for goodness' sake. He needed her help, he wanted her love. And it was only going to get tougher from here - of that much he was sure.

 

**Blitzen**

It was strange, watching Sam and Amir. It was like a collision in slow-motion, where they'd touch ever so slightly and then they'd slam into each other. That was how it was going to go - he was sure. As he ate a cracker, he continued to think -

Once they married, they'd touch - then they'd collide, not one inch of their lives separated. Intimate and beautiful. He only wished he had something like that.

He glanced at Hearthstone, who was sitting contentedly in the bright mid-day glow like a sunflower.

Maybe he did, or would, at least - at some point.

 

**Hearthstone**

The love of elves wasn't that much different than the love of humans - it was physical and mental and emotional. For some reason, though, the two humans accompanying didn't seem to be sharing the first one... at all, really. They seemed totally disconnected, like some force field had been set up between them by nagging adults- which Hearth could more than relate to- or some other sinister power. Both of them were desperate to break it, but they couldn't quite do it... not without disapproval from the previously mentioned sinister power.

Hearth wished they would just touch - it was almost distressing, how much they wanted to and yet could not. He wished they would cast aside their inhibitions and just  _do it_...

_But once again_ , Hearth thought,  _My criticisms apply to me, too._

He had the same problem.


	3. Annoyance

**Sam**

 

"You look beautiful today."

 

He'd started this last week.

"Thank you."

Ever since the movie theater, they'd been searching for different ways to show their affection. Compliments were Amir's latest idea. Today was an especially compliment - heavy day, since they'd gotten together with everyone else to go out. They sat on a wooden bench in the food court, the others sitting a few feet away. It didn't technically count as being alone with him, so she could talk to him as much as she wanted.

 

She sighed, wishing she could look him in the eye. "You're very handsome, as always."

"I know you wish we could do more, Samirah," he said. "Thank you for the compliment, but you know this isn't the solution."

 

She sighed again. It seemed to happen a lot more whenever she was around him. 

"Amir, I do wish we could do more, but... I don't want to mess this up," she said. "If I do, then your parents might break off the whole marriage."

 

His hand slid toward her across the soft wood of the bench, his fingers almost touching her thigh, but not quite.

"Let's keep looking. There's got to be a way to show my love for you that feels real."

 

Sam hated making him feel guilty, so she started thinking. The way his hand slid toward her, the way he spoke, the way he chose not to look at her, even though  _he_ was allowed to.

She lifted her hand up, palm facing Amir.

"What?" he asked softly.

"Don't touch me," she told him. "Just let your hand hover next to mine."

His hand slowly lifted and then stopped in front of hers, like Odin had hit the pause button before they could touch. She could almost feel him - the heat rolling off his skin, the love he wished he could give her. He felt it too - she could tell from the way he relaxed, closing his eyes, his muscles un-tensing.

 

They both released breaths they hadn't known they were holding.

"There we go," He said softly.

"There we go," she agreed.


End file.
